


As my two eyes make one in sight- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzy lata po Hogwarcie, Sherlock potrzebował hobby. John postanowił mu pomóc je znaleźć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As my two eyes make one in sight- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As my two eyes make one in sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025501) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



\- Sherlock.- John rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu czujnie.- Czy ty w ogóle dziś wychodziłeś?  
Sherlock leżał na plecach na kanapie, nadal w tym samym szlafroku, który miał na sobie rano, kiedy John poszedł do pracy.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby.  
\- Przynajmniej potrzebujesz dziennej dawki witaminy D.  
Sherlock usiadł.  
\- Co to jest witamina D?  
John otwarł usta. I zamknął.  
\- Mówisz serio? Czarodzieje nie wiedzą, co to witamina D?  
\- A powinniśmy? To coś ważnego?  
Brwi Sherlocka się zjechały.  
\- Ty zawsze ględzisz o witaminach i minerałach. Nie wiem, które są ważne- czemu miałbym wyjść na zewnątrz po witaminę D? co to robi?  
\- Nie wiem! Utrzymuje cię z dala od chorób? – John wyrzucił ręce w górę.- Zrozum, nie mogę się kłócić na pusty żołądek. Przebiorę się i zjemy kolację, a potem porozmawiamy.- wmaszerował do sypialni.  
Krótko potem, wykrzyknął:  
\- Czy w wannie jest mózg?! I- o Boże- czy on się rusza?

\-----  
Minęło pięć lat, odkąd ukończyli Hogwart i John był pewien, że za każdy z tych dni dostał nowy siwy włos. Pierwszy rok był, w porównaniu do następnych, spokojny, bo Sherlock kończył ostatnią klasę, podczas gdy John skupiał się na szkoleniu na aurora w Ministerstwie Magii.  
Potem Sherlock ukończył szkołę i przyjechał zamieszkać z Johnem i… no cóż, były plusy z życia z Sherlockiem. Po pierwsze był bardzo nadziany i nie czuł żadnego wstydu ani skrupułów, przed rozrzucaniem galeonów swej rodziny dookoła. Możliwe, że John nie musiał już w ogóle pracować, ale John lubił uczucie bycia użytecznym, a poza tym, nie spędził tych wszystkich lat w Hogwarcie, by później stać się obibokiem. A praca aurorów była ważna. Sherlock trochę narzekał na początku na to, że John był całymi dniami poza mieszkaniem, ale szybko znalazł inne sposoby, by siebie zająć; wymyślając nowe zajęcia, dłubiąc w mugolskiej chemii (często wybuchowej albo śmierdzącej) i, po tym, jak John nabył komputer, badając internet (jeszcze nie wybuchowy).  
Ale nawet z całą Wikipedią do przeczytania i zachowania w pamięci, Sherlock nadal był znudzony. Ciężko było Johnowi przychodzić do domu, dzień po dniu i nigdy nie być całkiem pewnym, czy znajdzie meble na suficie, albo Boggarta w spiżarni, albo po prostu Sherlocka, leżącego na kanapie, nadal w tej samej pozycji, w której go rano zostawił. Ostatnie było nieskończenie lepsze od wróżek w łazience, jeśli chodziło o niszczenie własności, ale za to ściskało serce Johnowi. Patrzenie na apatycznego, szarego i wydrążonego Sherlocka było przykre.  
Sherlock był wspaniały: przywykł do problemów i pozbywał się ich z szybkością skrzydełek trzmiela ale wtedy jego umysł rozdzierał się na kawałki, szukając kolejnej zagadki do rozwiązania.  
Tydzień po tym, jak John kupił mu laptop, Sherlock już programował brutalne łamacze haseł; John nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Sherlock infiltrował sekrety rządów (i im mniej o tym wiedział, tym dla niego lepiej). Sherlock potrzebował czegoś, by go trzymało z dala od kłopotów, ale czego?  
\---  
\- Nie to znowu.- jęknął Sherlock.  
\- Kochasz to.- John naciskał.- To to samo, co robisz w domu, ruszające się mózgi- mają cały pokój pełny tych mózgów. I studiują śmierć i czas; i nie mów mi, że nie jesteś zainteresowany! I mają środki, których nigdy nie byłbyś w stanie…  
\- I będę pracować dla Ministerstwa. Garść grubych, zadowolonych z siebie biurokratów, ogłupiałych; nie poznaliby dobrego śledztwa, gdyby ich trzasnęło w twarz mokrą skarpetą.  
Sherlock pociągnął nosem i odepchnął na wpół pusty talerz risotto.  
\- I nie chce być w tym samym budynku, co Mycroft. Na tym samym kilometrze.  
John westchnął i pomieszał risotto. Pomyślał.  
\- No dobra, potrzebujesz roboty. A jeśli nie chcesz jej z Ministerstwa…  
\- Nuda. Oni wszyscy są nudni.  
Sherlock wstał z siedzenia i zaczął chodzić po kuchni, otwierając i zatrzaskując szafki, wydawało się przypadkowo.  
\- Jeśli nie praca dla Ministerstwa, to może dla społeczności czarodziejów. Serwowanie kremowych piw dla wiedźm, sprzedawanie wysuszonych żuków dla tych, którzy robią eliksiry, robienie różdżek dla idiotów.  
Sherlock trzasnął drzwiczkami jednej z szafek z wystarczającą siłą, by John się wzdrygnął. Spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć jak Sherlock marszczy twarz na słoje drzewa, jakby go osobiście obrażały, przez odmowę zrozumienia sedna sprawy.  
\- Jak sądzisz, jak długo wytrzymam?  
\- Niezbyt długo.- przyznał John .  
\- No cóż, co z … opieka nad magicznymi Stworzeniami? Mógłbyś podróżować po świecie, mógłbyś…  
\- I zastawić Londyn?  
Sherlock spojrzał z przerażeniem na sama myśl. John musiał przyznać, że prawdopodobnie oszalałby, zostawiony w lesie przez jakkolwiek krótki odcinek czasu, nawet w towarzystwie centaurów.  
\- Poza tym- Sherlock kontynuował.- To by oznaczało zostawienie ciebie.  
\- Och. Cóż. – John spojrzał w dół na swe risotto, niezdolny , by zatrzymać uśmiech wykrzywiający kąciki ust.  
\- Nie możemy do tego dopuścić.  
\- Została tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia.- Sherlock zadeklarował, wracając przynajmniej do swego krzesła. Obrócił je dookoła tak, że mógł położyć łokcie na oparciu.  
\- Muszę zdobyć mugolską pracę.  
John się gapił.  
\- Co?  
\- Wszelkie czarodziejskie prace są głupie.- powiedział Sherlock. - Ale mugole muszą używać mózgów, bo nie maja żadnej magii, która by wszystko za nich robiła. Wiec powinienem być w stanie wykonywać mugolska prace.  
John nie przestawał się gapić.  
\- Nie sądzę, żebyś ty…  
\- A co z fizykami?- spytał Sherlock. - Mógłbym to robić?  
\- Er.- powiedział John .  
\----  
Godzinę później , Sherlock jęknął i wcisnął dłonie w twarz.  
\- Przestań. Robić. Sugestie.  
\- Taksówkarz?- zasugerował John . - Znasz Londyn całkiem nieźle.  
\- I całymi dniami musiałbym radzić sobie z idiotami, którzy nie znają drogi? Ugh.  
\- Dobra, a co z…- John wytężał umysł. - Barman?  
\- Ugh.  
\- Projektowanie stron internetowych?  
\- Proszę.  
\- Tragarz?  
Sherlock zaszczycił to miażdżącym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie wierzę, że musze chodzić do jakiejś banalnej mugolskiej szkoły, by być w stanie robić cokolwiek interesującego.  
Problemem nie było to, że Sherlock miałby pójść znów na uniwersytet, albo przynajmniej nie tylko to. Sherlock nie miał ewidencji żadnej mugolskiej edukacji: żadnych ocen z gimnazjum, ani nawet podstawówki, skoro większość czarodziejskich rodzin uczyła dzieci w domu, aż były w stanie iść do jednej z czarodziejskich szkół.  
Jeśli chodzi o brytyjska edukacje, Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie istniał. John był pewny, że kontakt w Ministerstwie Magii mógłby to prawdopodobnie naprawić, ale był też problem tego, że Sherlock nie działał dobrze w ustrukturyzowanym środowisku, gdzie oczekiwano od niego, że posłucha autorytetów. To był cud, że nie wywalono go z Hogwartu i prawdopodobnie zawdzięczał to jedyne faktowi, że był geniuszem, który mógł zmusić filiżanki do zatańczenia na głowie szpilki, jednym pstryknięciem palców. John był pewny, że byłby wspaniałym uczniem w każdym mugolskim uniwersytecie, ale tylko gdyby potrafił powstrzymać się przed byciem z niego wyrzuconym.  
\- Jest wiele interesujących karier , które nie wymagają nauki w szkole, nie mogę ich tylko teraz wymyśleć.- John potarł oczy knykciami.- Prześpijmy się z tym i pogadamy jutro, dobra?  
Następnego ranka John zaspał, toteż nie mogli porozmawiać o tym przy śniadaniu, co było równie dobre, skoro Sherlock wydawał się nie chcieć opuszczać kokonu z pościeli.  
John myślał o tym cały ranek w pracy, potem poszedł do Waterstones* na przerwę a potem myślał o tym całe popołudnie. Wrócił do Waterstones przed pójściem do metra, by wrócić do domu. ( John nadal wolał metro niż sieć Fiuu). Na swej drodze schodami ruchomymi na górę, usłyszał przerażające zawodzącą kakofonie z poziomu ulicy i miał odrzucicie, że wie, co to jest.  
Wyszedł z metra przy Baker Street i prawie wpadł na Sherlocka, który stał na chodniku ze skrzypcami wetkniętymi pod brodę, gromiącego wzrokiem przechodniów i wydrapującego najbardziej okropne, przeszywające dźwięki z instrumentu. Wspomniani przechodnie nie zbliżali się do niego i patrzyli wprost przez niego albo nad nim, w prawdziwie brytyjskim stylu. Sherlock miał u stóp otwarte pudło na skrzypce w którym, ku zaskoczeniu Johna, była znaczna ilość pieniędzy.  
\- Sherlock!- John chwycił go za łokieć.- Co do cholery?  
\- Powiedziałeś, że potrzebuje pracy.- Sherlock powiedział.  
\- Tak, ale…- przy bliższej inspekcji pudło na skrzypce miało w sobie całkiem sporo pieniędzy. Sporo pięciofuntowych banknotów a większość drobnych wyglądał na jedno albo dwufuntowe monety.  
\- Czy ci ludzie płacą ci, żebyś przestał grać ?  
\- Jeden tak.- Sherlock opuścił skrzypce.  
John zobaczył, że kilka twarzy rozluźniło się z ulgą.  
\- Przynajmniej tak powiedział.  
\- Lepiej zagrałbyś jakaś porządna muzykę.- stwierdził John - Więcej much przyleci do miodu niż octu.  
\- Na pewno? – Sherlock wyglądał na zaintrygowanego.- Wątpię, żeby to była prawda w przypadku Drosofila, skoro przyciąga je…  
\- To powiedzenie mugoli- John puścił ramię przyjaciela.- To znaczy, że będziesz miał lepsze rezultaty jeśli będziesz milszy.  
\- Dostawałem na początku więcej pieniędzy.- Sherlock kopnął pudło, które zagrzechotało.- Interesujące było sprawdzać, co osiąga najlepsze rezultaty. Dowody nie są empiryczne, ale Mozart wypadał chyba najlepiej.  
John westchnął.  
\- A potem ci się to znudziło.  
\- To co gram, to tez muzyka.- Sherlock się obraził.- Czy ty kiedykolwiek słuchałeś Venetion Snares?  
\- Nie ważne.- powiedział John.- Chodźmy do domu. Kupiłem ci coś.  
\- Tak, widzę torbę.- Sherlock brzmiał na zadowolonego. Kochał prezenty i niespodzianki , nawet jeśli dla niego nie były niespodziankami.  
\- Kupiłeś mi książkę.  
\- Er….tak.- John sięgnął i zatrzasnął pudło na skrzypce. Było całkiem ciężkie , kaidy je podniósł. Tylko kilka przecznic do ich mieszkania.  
Sherlock otwarł drzwi i wskoczył na górę schodów przed Johnem, by odłożyć skrzypce i smyczek na fotelu. John odstawił pudło na podłogę i podał mu torbę z Waterstone’a. Zawierała wąską książkę, która utrzymywała, że zawiera „101 Magicznych Sztuczek” i- mniejsza czcionką- „dla średniozaawansowanych magików”.  
John wiedział, że poczatkujący Sherlock był średniozaawansowany w porównaniu do innych, jeśli nie od razu zaawansowany.  
\- Szukałem pracy, którą ktoś mógłby wykonywać bez żadnej edukacji. I zobaczyłem to i, cóż, skoro jesteś już czarodziejem…  
Sherlock wziął książkę i przekartkował ją ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Mugole nie uprawiają magii.- powiedział, powoli.- Ale angażują się w iluzje i sztuczki przeznaczone do tego, by sprawić, że inni mugole myślą, że czarują?  
John wzruszył ramionami. To był równe dobry opis, co każdy inny.  
\- Tak  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy.  
\- Intrygujące…  
\----  
\- Wybierz kartę.  
John przeskanował karty, które Sherlock rozłożył wachlarzem przed nim . Sherlock wystudiowanie gapił się w górę i na lewo, kiedy John wybierał kartę. Potem odłożył ją na miejsce i Sherlock potasował talie.  
\- Czy to ta?- Sherlock pokazał z przesada dziesiątkę karo..  
\- Tak!- wykrzyknął John, zaskoczony, że Sherlock miał racje. Jednak właściwie dlaczego? To w końcu był Sherlock. Mógł prawdopodobnie nauczyć się też, jak prowadzić auto w 10 minut.  
Przez następne dziesięć dni, John mógł ledwo poruszać się po mieszkaniu bez wpadania na magiczne pudła i przewracania się na jedwabnych kapeluszach. Odkąd wracał do domu, mieszkanie było wypełnione gołębiami (no cóż, były tylko dwa gołębie, ale one potrafią naprawdę wypełnić pokój.)  
Sherlock naciskał na demonstrowanie nowo wymyślonych iluzji albo trików każdego wieczora (odmawiał nazywania tego magia, skoro nią nie było), a czasem nawet przed obiadem i John chętnie mu na to pozwalał. Każdego dnia brał w ciemno przesiadywanie w salonie z trikami, niż mózgi w wannie.  
Po tym, jak Sherlock z sukcesem zapalił Johna sweter i zwrócił go bez żadnego uszczerbku, John powiedział:  
\- Wiesz, możesz już zacząć wykonywać sztuczki dla ludzi.  
\- Tak myślisz?- zapytał Sherlock , w ten niedbały sposób, który oznaczał, że to nie było prawdziwe pytanie. Powiesił sweter John na haczyku w korytarzu i promieniował dumą.  
\- Nie wiem, jak się reklamuje takie coś.- John przyznał.- Gumtree? Albo możemy zrobić stronę internetowa, to prawdopodobnie najprostsze, albo bloga.  
\- Viral- zadeklarował Sherlock, przyjmując dramatyczna pozę na stoliku do kawy.- I wystawię show w Regent’s Parku.  
\- Wiesz, to niezły pomysł.- John zastanawiał się.- A ja to sfilmuje i wrzucę na You Tube. Och i wiesz, jedna z współpracownic Harry ma przyjęcie urodzinowe dla dzieci, może zobaczymy, czy nie zechce wynająć magika. Policzymy jej bardzo rozsądną stawkę.  
Śmiertelne milczenie Sherlock było namacalne.  
\- Każdy rodzaj reklamy pomaga.- spróbował John.  
\- Nie.- Sherlock wysyczał.- Nie zmarnuje swoich umiejętności na ogłupionych cukrem smarkaczy.  
\- Cóż…  
\- Nawet nie zaczynaj z pracowitym wspinaniem się na szczyt.  
Sherlock skoczył ze stolika z głośnym tupnięciem i zaczął chodzić wokół Johna.  
\- Jestem wspaniały i ludzie to zauważą. Nie potrzebuje wyciągać królików z kapeluszy dla niedoceniających tego imbecyli, nasyconych cukrem i tłuszczem.  
\- Dobra.- zgodził się John . - Dobra, dobra. Żadnych przyjęć urodzinowych.  
Sherlock się zatrzymał, spojrzał w dół klatki schodowej na drzwi wejściowe, jakby mógł zobaczyć przez nie świat, co prawdopodobnie mógł zrobić.  
\- Nie, masz racje.- stwierdził i John spojrzał drugi raz. Czy Sherlock naprawdę miał zamiar się zgodzić na to działanie?  
Ale następne słowa z ust Sherlocka to:  
\- Prawdziwy geniusz jest rzadko rozpoznawany na swoim polu. Zobacz takiego Crissa Angela.  
Sherlock pstryknął palcami i wszystkie związane iluzjami rekwizyty w mieszkaniu spontanicznie spłonęły.  
\---  
Po tym, Sherlock wpadł w kolejny dołek, przechodząc z sypialni na kanapę, a czasem na podłogę, a potem znów do sypialni, by powtórzyć ten cykl od początku. Było przynajmniej cicho - żadnych robaków w piekarniku i żadnej banshee w piwnicy- ale ciężko było na to patrzeć.  
Jednej nocy John prawie wpełzł na schody do ciemnego po raz kolejny mieszkania. Zobaczył Sherlocka rozłożonego na kanapie, apatycznego i zmęczonego. Upuścił torbę na podłogę, strzelił kośćmi szyi i zawlókł się do kuchni, by zrobić późną kolacje.  
\- Jesteś późno.- stwierdził Sherlock z kanapy. John właśnie wrócił z najazdu na loch. I nie było na określenie tego innego słowa: to było ciemne, były tam kajdany i był loch. Byli Mugole, włączając w to dzieci. Usłyszał szelest za nim i Sherlock wstał z kanapy.  
\- Robisz kolacje?  
\- Tak.- stwierdził John kiedy przejrzał zawartość lodówki.- Jesteś głodny?  
To byłby dobry znak, bo Sherlock nie był głodny od wielu dni.  
\- Tak.- odparł Sherlock. Stanął za Johnem i położył brodę na jego ramieniu. Musiał się przy tym przygarbić trochę.  
\- Chce risotto.  
\- Risotto zabiera za dużo czasu. Zrobię paste.- John wyjął parmezan i zatrzasnął drzwiczki, odtrącając brodę Sherlocka z ramienia. Otwarł szafkę i wyjął makaron do spaghetti i słoik sosu.  
\- To nie zabierze dużo czasu, jeśli użyjesz magii.- ziewnął Sherlock, opierając się o blat. John nie lubił używać magii do gotowania. Szczerze mówiąc, częściowo nie był pewny swych umiejętności: lewitacja nie była jego mocna stroną, a to była duża część magii gotowania. Ale także lubił fizyczności gotowania, świadomość, że to był prozaiczny, niezawodny aspekt jego życia, po długim dniu unikania klątw i konfiskowania poplamionych krwią książek.  
\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz risotta, zrób je sobie sam. A ty możesz użyć magii.  
\- Ale lubię, jak dla mnie gotujesz.- Sherlock wymruczał.  
\- Wiec musisz się zadowolić tym, co ugotuje.  
John wypełnił garnek wodą i położył go na palnik by ją zagotować. Sherlock postukał w krawędź garnka różdżka i woda zaczęła bulgotać i parować.  
\- Ta.- John upuścił garść makaronu.  
Sherlock zaczął kroić cebulę, podczas gdy John wybierał wysuszone zioła, by ożywić sos ze słoika. Do czasu, gdy cebula została podsmażona a sos podgrzany, spaghetti zostało ugotowane i odcedzone w zlewie. To zajęło mniej niż piętnaście minut. To było wszystko, co John mógł zrobić, by zjeść swój obiad przy stole, zamiast połknąć go nad zlewem.  
\- Sam większość zrobiłeś.- powiedział John, wycierając sos z twarzy.- To tyle, jeśli chodzi o to, że lubisz, jak dla ciebie gotuje.  
Sherlock chrząknął, kiedy zawijał makaron dookoła widelca.  
\- Może powinieneś ugotować coś sam z pomocą magii.- John zasugerował.  
\- Nie jestem twoja żoneczką.- wymruczał Sherlock. Spaghetti spadło mu z widelca. Zakręcił je znowu.  
John odłożył swój widelec.  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że jesteś.  
\- Nie będę odkurzał, ścierał kurzy i upewniał się, że obiad dla ciebie stoi na stole.  
Sherlock dźgał swój makaron krótkim, ostrym szarpnięciem, widelec mu zadźwięczał o dno talerza. John westchnął.  
\- Myślałem, żeby cię czymś zająć. Gotowanie to w końcu chemia. Mugolskie książki do gotowania tak twierdzą.  
Sherlock chrząknął i pchnął widelec pełen pasty do ust. Przeżuł to, bez patrzenia Johnowi w oczy. John westchnął i zabrał się za jedzenie, choć z jakiegoś powodu jego apetyt wyparował.  
\----  
Ale przez następne kilka tygodni John wracał do domu znajdując na stole pełno jedzenia, choć nie w ten sposób, jakiego by chciał; choć mógł to przewidzieć, gdyby o tym wcześniej pomyślał. W końcu Sherlock uważał się za naukowca.  
Przez pierwsze kilka dni, to były tylko i wyłącznie jajka. Smażone, bez skorupki, po benedyktyńsku, omlety. Wszystkie perfekcyjne i nigdy takie same dwa razy pod rząd, więc John nie mógł skarżyć się na bycie znudzonym- ale i tak miał nadzieje, że nie będzie jadł jajek przez resztę swego życia.  
Nie miał się o co martwić, bo nagle to była wołowina. Beef strogonof, gulasz, wołowina smażona z brokułami, język wołowy, befsztyki z polędwicy. John zastanawiał się, czy powinien wstąpić do słowni po drodze do domu, albo czy musi przekonać Sherlocka, by dał sobie zbadać cholesterol. Ale wołowina zastąpiła jajka, a potem na tapecie była fasola.  
Sherlock zostawiał przy tym wspaniały bajzel w kuchni, a John musiał spędzić godziny szorując garnki i patelnie i zdrapując kuchenkę po kolacji. Mógł wyczyścić to za pomocą magii, ale skoro Sherlock nie używał magii- przypuszczalnie- by gotować, to John przypuszczał, że będzie fair, jeśli on też nie użyje magii do sprzątania.  
Ale jedzenie było smaczne, a John lubił wracać do rozjaśnionego domu, który pachniał dobrym jedzeniem.  
Ale po kilku dniach gotowania fasoli, sałatek z fasoli i zup z fasoli, John wrócił do ciemnego mieszkania. Sherlock leżał skulony na kanapie, twarzą zwrócony do oparcia kanapy. Nie ruszał się, kiedy John podszedł i nie zrobił nic, nawet nie drgnął, kiedy John położył rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Powinienem zadzwonić po jedzenie na wynos? - wymruczał. Sherlock nie odpowiedział.  
\----  
John otwarł drzwi i zobaczył Sherlocka, siedzącego na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach i z komórką. Żadnych okropnych zapachów, żadnych podejrzanych szelestów z tyłu szafy.  
John powiesił kurtkę i podszedł by rozłożyć się na kanapie obok Sherlocka. Wcisnął twarz w ramie Sherlocka, który wydał z siebie odgłos lekkiej złości, a John zrozumiał, co właśnie robił.  
\- Czemu czytasz o Jeffreyu Dahmerze w Wikipedii?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ja tylko klikam na powiązane artykuły. To bardzo interesujące, naprawdę. Mugole potrafią być bardzo kreatywni.  
John jęknął i obrócił twarz w bok znowu.  
\- Jezu, nie ty też. Dziś w pracy wezwali mnie, poprzez nasz kontakt w mugolskiej policji, by rozwikłać morderstwo, o którym myśleli, że było magiczne z natury. Ale okazało się, że w nim nie było śladu magii. A teraz ten z policji jest skołowany, jeśli nie magia, to nie wie, jak to zostało zrobione. S  
herlock się wyprostował; John mógł niemal poczuć jak wibruje z zainteresowania.  
\- Opowiedz.  
\- No dobra.- John nie wiedział, jakby to mogło zaszkodzić. Ułożyli się tak, że było mu bardzo wygodnie. Ramie Sherlocka obejmowało mu ramiona a głowa Johna spoczywała na piersi Sherlocka.  
\- Mężczyzna wezwał dziś policje; znalazł martwe ciało leżące w strumieniu przy drodze.  
\- Więc to nie było w mieście.  
\- Nie, to było trochę za miastem. Ten człowiek miał duże problemy z autem, zepsuło się przy drodze. Próbował je odpalić i zobaczył tamtego człowieka stojącego w strumieniu, patrzącego w niebo, albo na ptaki, czy coś takiego. Kiedy wysiadł z auta, zobaczył, że teraz tamten leży w strumieniu. Zatrzymał się i zawołał go, czy jest OK, a kiedy tamten nie odpowiadał , podszedł bliżej. To wtedy zobaczył, że jest martwy. Zadzwonił na policje, a oni zadzwonili do mnie bo nie mogli zrozumieć, jak on umarł , nie mogli znaleźć narzędzia zbrodni, ani nic.  
Sherlock przesunął się.  
\- Przyczyna śmierci?  
John się uśmiechnął.  
\- Pojedyncze uderzenie w tył głowy. Nie magia, znalazłbym to.  
Sherlock milczał, palce gładziły w górę i dół ramienia Johna. To sprawiało, że drżał.  
\- Czy to auto wydało jakiś dźwięk, kiedy je próbował odpalić?  
\- Hmm- John wywrócił oczami w sufit.- Tak, on powiedział, że strzelił gaźnik. Brzmiało jak strzał z pistoletu. Najpierw pomyślał, że to może ten człowiek został zastrzelony, ale to nie była rana od kuli. Tylko uderzenie.  
\- Opowiedz mi o tym człowieku. Tym martwym. Jak wyglądał?  
John zamknął oczy.  
\- No, był wyższy, niż ja, ale nie tak wysoki, jak ty. Um. Brązowe oczy, niebieskie oczy.  
\- W co był ubrany?  
\- Czerwona kurtka. Dżinsy. Sweter. Buty. Wełniana czapka.  
\- Biżuteria? Cokolwiek w kieszeniach?  
\- Jezus! Nie szukałem tego.- narzekał John .- Tak czy inaczej policja już przeszukała mu kieszenie? To, co zwykle: portfel, dowód, jakieś monety.  
\- Co było w portfelu?  
\- To, co zwykle. Rachunki, recepty, takie rzeczy. Wrócił co dopiero z Australii, miał dalej końcówki biletów na przedstawienie w Operze w Sydnej w portfelu.  
Sherlock wydał sfrustrowany dźwięk i podniósł obie dłonie, by przejechać przez włosy, przemieszczając przy tym Johna.  
\- Nikt nie pomyślał, żeby przeszukać strumień?- John mrugnął .  
\- Oczywiście oni…  
\- Nie przez broń!- jęknął Sherlock kiedy John go walnął w brzuch .- Tylko bumerang. Wysportowany, atletyczny. Właśnie wrócił z Australii, gapił się w niebo? przywiózł ze sobą bumerang i bawił się nim, ale kiedy auto strzeliło, obrócił się, a kiedy się obrócił… Bumerang uderzył go w głowę i on umarł.  
John się gapił się i powoli uśmiech rozlał się po jego twarzy. Sherlock tylko się wykrzywił.  
\- To wspaniałe. Myślę, że to rozwiązałeś. Czekaj, ja…  
Wygrzebał telefon z kieszeni w spodniach i zadzwonił do Lestrada.  
\----  
Przez następne kilka tygodni John przynosił folder po folderze z martwymi sprawami. Może nie było to zgodne z procedurami policji, ale New Scottland Yard nie miał też oficjalnych procedur na pracę z Aurorami.  
Sherlock rozwiązał większość z nich tylko dzięki notatkom, zdjęciom w dokumentacji, a reszta została rozwiązana po ponownym przepytaniu świadków, często o najdziwniejsze rzeczy: w jakim kolorze była drabina? Jaki rodzaj podłogi miał pokój? Czy pies wydał jakieś dźwięki w nocy?  
\- To nie tak, żeby coś z tego było naprawdę takie nowe.- Sherlock narzekał, leżąc na plecach na kanapie, trzymając folder nad głowa.  
\- Nie rozumiem, o co ta cała afera. To tylko praca umysłowa. Mugole mają mózgi.  
Ale John , siadając na fotelu, pomyślał, że Sherlock wydawał się być zadowolony.  
Sherlock jadł, grał na skrzypcach, kartkował stare sprawy, czytał encyklopedie medyczne i podręczniki do kryminalistyki z nowa energią. A Lestrade był też zadowolony, jego sprawy w końcu były zamykane.  
\- Mógłbyś to robić, wiesz.- John pił herbatę.- Regularnie .  
Sherlock rozłożył folder na piersi i podniósł brwi w stronę John a.  
\- Co?  
\- Pomagać policji?- powiedział John . - Magiczne sprawy, wiesz, oni wzywają Aurorów, a my rozwiązujemy je, bo to magia. Ale są też te ciężkie, które nie są magiczne i ty je mógłbyś je rozwiązywać.  
Sherlock wydał szyderczy odgłos.  
\- Nie chcę być policjantem.  
\- Nie będziesz.- Sherlock i tak by to nienawidził.- Możesz być konsultantem. Detektywistycznym konsultantem. Konsultującym.  
\- Hmmm.  
Sherlock przesunął językiem po zębach i zagapił się w sufit.  
\- Detektyw konsultant. Przypuszczam, że bym mógł.

 

 

 

*Waterstones- brytyjska księgarnia


End file.
